Arisusa and Chris
by wizardartist44
Summary: A continuation of a oneshot done by Gatomon2006 here on this site. Arisusa and Chris meet up again, have a nice battle and hang out at the park. New Pokemon are introduced to each other and much much fun ahead! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This is all based of some role playing Gatomon2006 (on this site) and I did on AIM. She wrote the last role playing we did, not this is the same characters but years later with some evolved and new Pokemon! So if you're a bit confused on some stuff read the oneshot she wrote! And while you're at it read some of her other fics if you haven't already! Oh yes I making this two chapters since the role playing went on for sooooooo long!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was clear, with occasional Pidgeys and Swallows flying by. A group of four Pokemon trainers walked down the busy street. People, of course, ignored them despite the fact a Leafeon was walking among them. One girl, the owner of the Leafeon nicknamed Leafia, was named Chris she was like any typical tom boy. Her hand was in another's, a boy by the name of Luke. Walking next to them hand in hand was Ace and his girlfriend Melody. Luke is a childhood friend of Chris while Ace is a…well not exactly friend but more like trainee to her. He also helps her over come her huge fear of rock Pokemon. Walking miles before them was another tom boy-ish, but not as much as Chris, girl by the name of Arisusa. Floating next to her was her Pokemon Haunter. She was looking sideways at the small stores as she walked, her Haunter facing the same way. Suddenly she collided into someone.

"Oops…sorry I-" Chris said but stopped and said in a very excited voice. "Holy crap! Arisusa…I haven't seen you in years!"

Arisusa looked over to see Chris and gasped, "Chris!? Wow! You…you look different. And what's this!?" She bent down in front of Leafia, "A Leafeon! Cool!" She then stood back up and took notice of her hand holding Luke's. She grinned, "Oh…whose hand is _that_ you're holding? Hehe."

Chris quickly removed her hand and blushed a bit, "Oh stop!" She then changed the subject as to why she appeared different. "Yeah, my brother convinced me to grow my hair long, and I've got a bit of a tan from lying out in the sun too long." She then petted her Leafeon, "This is Leafia she just evolved too."

Suddenly Ace cleared his throat. Chris looked sideways a bit and introduced the others. "_This_ is Ace…and his girlfriend Melody. And of course, this is Luke…my…boyfriend."

Luke smiled at Arisusa and waved, "Hello nice to meet you again."

Arisusa just smiled and waved at everyone. Suddenly her Haunter floated up above her and then in front of her and looked curiously at the people before him. Arisusa chuckled nervously shoved Haunter down gently toward her face was in view. "Heh…this is Haunter." Now that he was introduced Haunter smiled and waved with his floating hand. Everyone waved back although had a look saying that the moment was rather awkward.

Chris then spoke, "Ah well I was expecting that Duskull of yours. How is he anyway?"

Arisusa then smiled and reached behind her to grab a Pokeball, "Well why don't you see for yourself!" She then threw the Pokeball into the air, a large Pokemon known as Dusclops appeared before them. Arisusa caught the Pokeball and put it back on her belt, then crossed her arms and smiled. Dusclops right away saw Chris and didn't panic since he remembered her and was used to her. But then his one red eye traveled over to the other three people and he instantly began to sweat and ran behind his trainer. Arisusa giggled, "Yeah he's still rather bashful and untrusting, but he's grown up a lot as you can see."

Chris grinned, "That's awesome! Well guess who else has grown…my Persia!"

Arisusa was petting her Dusclops on the head, but then she paused and looked at Chris a bit shocked. "What…but…but how is that…possible?"

Chris grinned and shrugged, "I don't know the professor said it's a new breed. Wait…you'll see." She then grabbed for a Pokeball and threw it into the air. Persia appeared like a normal Persian but he looked much different in many other ways too. He was about the size of a horse, first off, and the jewel on his head was now on his chest. He also had brown spikes on his paws and the tip of his tail.

Arisusa stared in confusion and disbelief for a while, unsure just what to say. Her Dusclops didn't care he looked way too different and scary so he hid behind her even more. Finally Arisusa spoke, and it came out as so: "Woah! He's huge!" Her Haunter then floated over to him and started to poke Persia. Persia didn't seem to mind and cocked his head to the side looking at Haunter curiously.

Melody then spoke to reply to Arisusa's …statement. "I know right! She scared me one time by summoning him out of no where!"

Chris then laughed. "Oh come on! It was funny!"

Melody shook her head and crossed her arms, but said nothing after that. Arisusa smiled and giggled, then looked down to see Haunter poking Persia.

"Hey stop that!" Arisusa yelled at him. Haunter looked up at her, giving her a look as if saying 'What? He doesn't seem to mind.' Arisusa then sighed, smacking her forehead and letting it fall down into her face. She then muttered, "Why do I always have to have the weird natured ghost Pokemon."

Chris laughed, "I feel your pain." She then looked around to see people staring and pointing at Persia. She sighed and grabbed his Pokeball, "People are staring again…return." Persia returned to his Pokeball without any complaints. Chris then put the Pokeball back in its place and the four stood there for a few seconds before Ace got an idea.

"Hey I know, since it seems both your Pokemon have done a lot of growing…why don't you battle? Just to see who's gotten better and just for fun."

Arisusa put her fist into her palm of her other hand and nodded, "That's a great idea!"

Chris grinned and nodded, "Ok! How many…all six?"

"Nah," Arisusa said, "Just like we did last time. So…do you want to send out your Pokemon first or me?"

"You," Chris said with a smile.

"Okay…" Arisusa said then looked over her shoulder. She looked down at Dusclops, who looked up at her. She made a fist and nodded with a big smile on her face. "I'm using Dusclops!"

Dusclops then anxiously and slowly walked in front of her. He paused and seemed to sigh, then gathered courage and stood tall.

Chris then decided to do the same as Arisusa and choose her Pokemon that was currently out of her ball. "Alright I'm using Leafia!"

"Oookay…" Arisusa said with a pause while thinking up a good move, then ordered it. "Use Shadow Ball!"

Dusclops then pushed his palms sideways but they didn't touch and a dark purple-like shadowy ball formed. Once it was a reasonable size, he pushed it out towards Leafia. It then hits Leafia and she stumbles back. She shakes her head and stands tall, appearing as if she wasn't hurt one bit.

"Hang in there girl…use Leaf Blade!" Chris ordered.

Leafia jumped off her feet she turned her head toward her leaf could form an 'X' on Dusclops. Dusclops wasn't even pushed back and barely flinched.

Arisusa sighed, seeing that her Dusclops appeared fine. Then she pulled out her fists and ordered a Confuse Ray. Dusclops obeyed. His eye began to glow then he turned toward Leafia. Leafia looked back at him, unsure what to do. Then a ray of light came from his eye and hit Leafia. Leafia right away began to stumble and was utterly confused.

Chris then slapped her forehead and muttered. "Great."

Arisusa giggled at Chris' reaction. "Yep, now we have an advantage! Ok Dusclops Shadow Punch"

Dusclops made a fist, punches the air and then a shadow like fist hits Leafia in a blink of an eye. Leafia instantly gets thrown back, but she stands back up only to be stumbling from still being confused.

Chris growled a bit. "Leafia snap out of it!"  
Arisusa grinned, "Not going to work that easily. Now finish it with another Shadow Punch"

Dusclops formed another shadow punch, hitting Leafia and causing her to fall back again.

Luke then smirked. "Don't go thinking that Chris will give up that easily."

Chris didn't look at him, but was grinning and nodded in agreement. "I thought I told you," she said to Arisusa who looked at her confused, "I never give up!" She then suddenly changed her tone of voice to sound scared and hopeless. She playfully took her hands, cupped them together and set her head on them and lifted a leg then said, "Leafia! Please! Someone's trying to hurt me! You're my only hope!"

Leafia then had a less dazed and confused look, shook her head and finally snapped out of it.

Chris put her arms and leg down, switched her voice back to normal and grinned. "Good, now let's regain some energy. Giga Drain!"

A green light formed around Dusclops then it transferred over to Leafia. Dusclops suddenly appeared a little weary while Leafia looked much better than before.

Arisusa looked sad and brought her fist to her mouth. "Oh no…and he tried so hard!"

Dusclops himself looked upset, already feeling that he had failed to satisfy the trainer he loved.

Arisusa sighed, "It's always hard to get him to battle this well." She looked sad a bit longer but shook her head and put up a fist, "But that doesn't mean we can keep trying! Do another Shadow Punch!"

Dusclops looked confident again and sent out another shadow punch. This time Leafia managed to dodge it.

"Bullet seed!" Chris commanded.

Leafia nodded, gathered some seeds and started to spit them at Dusclops.

Arisusa was already shocked that Leafia could dodge Shadow Punch. It was such a fast moving move! She then shook her head, "Dodge bullet seed Dusclops!"

Dusclops dodged like any ghost would. He made himself see through so that the seed would fall through him.

Chris looked a bit shocked. Arisusa just smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"I may be able to touch him but that doesn't mean he's not like any other ghost too! Use Shadow Ball! And make it extra big and powerful!"

Dusclops stood his ground, summoned up a lot of power and formed a huge dark Shadow Ball, then released it. This time Leafia couldn't dodge, she was thrown back and when she stood she already began to pant.

Chris mumbled a "crap" then said, "Do you want to keep going Leafia?"

Leafia nodded her head frantically.

Chris smiled, "Ok try Giga Drain again!"

Dusclops was drained and didn't get the chance to attack after that from slight weakness. Chris then ordered another attack…Solar Beam.

Arisusa grinned, thinking now was the chance. While Leafia was absorbing sunlight, Dusclops could attack again.

"Dusclops summon another big Shadow Ball!"

Dusclops did just that, and right when Leafia was about to pull her head back to send out the Solar Beam Dusclops sent out his attack first. It cut her off and sent her back and landing in front of Chris. Chris knelt down with her Pokeball, ready to return her but Leafia started to stand up.

Chris wasn't all that surprised, but only a little, "Are you sure?"

Leafia nodded, panted a bit and walked closer to Dusclops. Chris ordered another Leaf Blade.

Arisusa sighed, "You really have stubborn Pokemon. Dusclops…dodge."

Dusclops easily dodged by becoming see through again.

Ace crossed his arms and replied to what Arisusa said, "Yeah they get it from the brat."

Chris turned her head quickly, glaring at him and made a fist and shook it in front of him a bit. Then she turned her head back to the battle and ignored him.

Arisusa giggled. "Ok now Dusclops use-" she paused and noticed Dusclops seemed a bit tired of using the same attacks. "Ok then…use Pursuit!"

Dusclops came toward Leafia with the dark attack. Chris had her dodge and use Leaf Blade. But suddenly Leafia shook her head.

Chris looked a little confused, then realized what it was. "Oh! Ok then use Last Resort!"

Leafia came toward Dusclops with the attack. Arisusa had never seen such an attack before and remained speechless toward Dusclops actually got hit. He was pushed back and it seemed to have taken a lot of energy from him. Arisusa kneeled down next to him, "Are you ok…you look scared."

Dusclops looked up at her but nodded his head. Arisusa hugged him then stood back up with fists made. "We won't give up either! Use Shadow Punch and don't miss either!"

Dusclops concentrated real hard, then sent another punch toward the still weakened Leafia. This time she couldn't manage anymore, she stayed on the ground. Chris smiled sadly, picked her up and patted her. "Good girl. You did well you deserve a nice rest." She then handed Leafia over to Luke. Luke smiled at her then whispered to her. "Don't worry you still have Persia and you know who." He winked at her. Chris grinned and nodded.

While this was happening Dusclops was standing there a bit surprised that he had actually won! Arisusa screamed happily, "Yes! This is your fifth win! Good job!" She then hugged him and Dusclops appeared happy. She then stood back up, took out her Pokeball and held it in front of Dusclops. "You rest now…" she returned him, smiled at the Pokeball and kissed it then put the Pokeball back. Then she reached for another and threw it out. "Go Sudowoodo!"

Sudowoodo appeared, shaking about happily.

Chris then reached for her next Pokeball and sent out her Persia.

Persia appeared and let out a growl.

Sudowoodo looked up slowly at Persia, a chill went down his spine and he looked over his shoulder at his trainer as if saying 'is this normal?'

Arisusa then shrugged. "It's a new type of Pokemon but you'll manage! Now High Jump Kick!"

Sudowoodo shook his head for confidence, then jumped up into the air quickly and came down with his foot first. Persia took the blow but it barely did any harm, so he shook off the bit that did bother him.

Chris smiled, "Alright Iron Tail!"

Persia's tail lit up and he ran over to Sudowoodo, whom was still shocked at his size and couldn't dodge even though Arisusa was ordering him too. He was hit with Persia's iron like tail. Arisusa ran over to him frantically. "Are you ok Sudowoodo!? You took that head on…answer me!" Sudowoodo slowly opened his eyes, looking up at her and smiled. Then he stood back up and nodded at her to reassure he was fine.

Arisusa sighed, "Good…alright let's give you a bit of an advantage. Use Sand Attack!"

Sudowoodo then looked at the ground before him and kicked some sand at Persia's face. Persia reared his head back with a yowl and tried to shake the sand off but it didn't help.

"Persia!" Chris yelled then sighed, "Not that big of a problem for I'll be your eyes! Ok he's right in front of you by nine feet. Use another Iron Tail!"

Persia shut his eyes tight so that pain wouldn't hurt as much, then ran toward Sudowoodo with a lit tail.

This time Sudowoodo paid more attention and dodged in the nick of time.

Arisusa smiled, "Good now Rock Throw!"

Sudowoodo nodded and picked up rocks and began to throw them harshly at Persia.

Suddenly Chris froze up. Ace noticed and let out a loud, "Crap!"

Sudowoodo continued to throw rocks and Persia took the hits, once the last one was thrown he looked over at Chris. She continued to stand there, not moving a muscle and stared forward wide eyed. Arisusa at the moment was busy looking at Sudowoodo happily, till she noticed it was suddenly quiet. She looked up to see Chris' aghast look. Suddenly her memory came to her when they first met, how she was so afraid of rock types and their moves. She didn't understand why she wasn't afraid of Sudowoodo himself, but the move he was using she could understand. She felt sick to her stomach and yelled frantically, "Stop it Sudowoodo!"

Sudowoodo then dropped the rocks he had and looked over at his trainer confused. She was standing there wide eyed with her hand over her mouth muttering the words "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!"

Melody then ran in front of Chris yelling "Snap out of it!" She then slapped her hands in front of her face and Chris stopped staring. She breathed heavily then looked over at Melody and smiled. "Thanks."

Melody sighed, "Sheesh what are you going to do when we go to the next gym!?"

Chris ignored her and looked over at Persia, "I'm sorry Persia…are you ok?"

Persia nodded at her with a smile.

Chris brought her hand to her chest, took a deep breath then sighed. She looked up at Arisusa and smiled, "Everything's alright now."

Arisusa looked over to her sadly, "Are you sure?"

Chris nodded, "Yes…now let's get the battle going again!" She made a fist and held it out. "Use Hidden Power Persia! Sudowoodo is nine feet in front of you and three inches to the right!"

Persia nodded and sent out his attack. Sudowoodo was hit and fell over defeated. Arisusa sighed and smiled. "I should've known you wouldn't make it far with such a strong Pokemon. Return." She returned him and smiled at the Pokeball before putting it back on her belt.

This time it was Chris' turn to squeal and cheer. She hugged Persia by the neck and rubbed her head against him. "You did it! As if there was any doubt anyway! Ok rest time…return." She returned him and reached for her next Pokemon. She smirked at the Pokeball and then threw it high up into the air. "Come on out…Moltres!"

Moltres appeared before them stretching out his wings and letting out a call.

Arisusa barely appeared shocked and grinned. "Wow you got yourself a legendary too! Hm…" she said and reached for the farthest Pokeball on her belt, "Let's make this interesting. Alright come on out…Deoxys!"

Deoxys appeared in front of them, standing tall with his arms crossed. He looked up at Moltres and seemed to sneer at him. Moltres glared back at him.

Chris grinned and nodded as a response to Arisusa, "Yep. We went up to this volcano once and Persia evolved while fighting him. Then I caught him."

"Awesome!" Arisusa said then made fists again, "Alright let's get this started! Deoxys Attack mode!"

Deoxys changed form and automatically attacked without being ordered.

Moltres was hit but it barely damaged him.

"Good now ready…use Fire Spin!"

Moltres then spread his wings, spinned about and flew down towards Deoxys.

"Deoxys Defense form!" Arisusa ordered.

Deoxys changed form again and put a barrier around him, leaving him unharmed.

Arisusa grinned and laughed, "Ha! There is no way you can win this one! The only way Deoxys can loose if you're really, really fast and attack him up close or if you cause loud noises to cause his DNA to react and cause him to curl up in pain." She then paused. "But that's mean…don't do it."

Chris crossed her arms, "I wouldn't do that! I'm not that cruel! So we'll fight fair! Use Agility!"

Deoxys was a bit confused by Moltres' speed and went back into Normal form.

Arisusa smacked her forehead, "Don't be stupid Deoxys! Try going into _your_ speed form!"

Deoxys nodded and changed form again. Yet he still could not see where Moltres went to. So he remained in that form just in case.

"This is my chance," Chris muttered. "Ok Sky Attack!"

Moltres attacked from high up and hit Deoxys. He fell back a bit but didn't fall on his back. He shook his head a bit before going into Attack mode and attacking without being ordered.

Arisusa leaned back and sighed," Well…he's angry." She then looked over at Haunter who was watching the whole thing and smiled at him, patting him on the head. Haunter smiled at her. She then turned her attention back to Deoxys but seemed to be speaking to the others, "I did manage to train him toward he can control his anger. But when he feels like he might be loosing just the tiniest bit he gets angry and goes out of control. Well he doesn't cause much harm to others but his opponent."

Chris gulped a bit, "Be careful Moltres. Uh…use Double Team!"

Moltres stood in midair and made copies of himself. They circled around Deoxys. This time Deoxys wasn't fooled. He went into Speed form and attacked all the doubles until he got to the original.

Arisusa sighed and put her hands behind her head, "Hm…guess I'll just…stand here and say nothing. He seems to be doing fine on his own."

Haunter looked up and nodded in agreement.

Moltres was then hurt and too got angry. His flames grew large causing the attack Heat Wave.

Chris smiled, "Yeah guess I'll be doing that too."

Deoxys then went into Defense form and deflected the attack back at Moltres. Moltres' own attack hit him but then he used Secret Power. Since he was in the air, the attack was Wing Attack. Deoxys made another barrier and once he was safe he changed into Attack form and sent another attack. Moltres flew out of the way to dodge the attack, then used Sky Attack. Deoxys easily dodged the move and floated up close to Moltres to send out another attack. It damaged Moltres well this time. It was painful so it caused a loud screech from Moltres. Finally that loud screech caused people to gather around and watch the battle in amazement. Sure they saw the Pokemon attacking and some just stood and watched, but now they wanted to be up closer.

Melody began to point out that Moltres was screwed till she noticed the people pushing past her and she let out a "hey watch it!"

Deoxys paused for a moment and looked down at the people. He appeared a bit nervous but tried to ignore them and turn his attention back at the fire bird. He sent out another attack.

Arisusa looked over her shoulder and appeared very worried. She hopped they wouldn't get loud or else it would cause Deoxys' DNA to react. Every time she had to worry like this she cursed the group, that she called the Team Rocket Wannabes, of bandits and evil scientists for putting that DNA into her Deoxys' system. But despite Arisusa's wishes, some people began to cheer loudly as Deoxys' attack hit Moltres. Moltres shook his head and used Fire Spin on Deoxys again. People were still cheering. Deoxys then dodged the move then paused and looked over at the cheering people. Suddenly he changed back into Normal form and floated down onto the ground. He grasped his head and let out an alien like groan. Arisusa right away noticed what was going on and gasped. "No! Please everyone don't cheer!" But no on heard her over all the cheering. Soon more people came by and Arisusa was pushed back. The same happened to Chris.

"Hey…w-wait a min-what the…stop it!" Chris said as she was pushed back and looked over to see Arisusa covering her face in fear for her Deoxys' sake. She then remembered Arisusa telling her about the DNA in Deoxys' system that can cause him pain. She squeezed her eyes shut and yelled out as loud as she could, "EVERYBODY _SHUT UP_!!!" People began to hush down and Deoxys stopped. He floated back up to Moltres but already appeared weary. He flinched a few times. He then changed to Attack form and attacked Moltres. The attack hit Moltres head on that he began to flail a bit in the sky. Deoxys then floated back to the ground as the pain came back. He grasped his head again. Moltres suddenly couldn't stay in the air any longer and fell to the ground. Since Moltres and Deoxys were both on the ground, in pain and unable to battle…this was declared a tie.

Chris was now annoyed and shoved people over, causing them to finally understand and leave. She kneeled in front of Moltres and petted his feathers. "You did good buddy." She was smiling down at him and Moltres looked up at her tired.

Arisusa saw some of the people leaving and wiped some tears from her eyes, then ran over to Deoxys and knelt down next to him.

"Are…are you ok?" She put her hand on his shoulder. Deoxys looked over at her and nodded his head softly.

Arisusa then smiled, "Good. Rest now. I'll make you all better." She returned Deoxys and put the Pokeball against her cheek softly. At that time Chris returned her Moltres and put it back on her belt.

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah…he's fine for now," Arisusa answered and put the Pokeball back onto her belt. She sighed and smiled sheepishly at Chris. "Well we tied again…heh." Chris only nodded. Then she looked over Arisusa's shoulder to see Haunter playing pranks on some of the people who were cheering. She then laughed. "Seems like Haunter is avenging Deoxys."

Arisusa looked over her shoulder and yelped, "Stop it Haunter!" Haunter obeyed and came back but smiled at her like usual. Arisusa sighed, "I just can't stay mad at you." She pat him on the head. In response Haunter gave her a playful lick. "Gee thanks," Arisusa said, wiping some if it off her cheek.

Chris laughed then sighed, "Wellll it was a good battle. Oh! Let's go back to the park!"

Arisusa nodded, "Yes great idea! Come Haunter!" She motioned him to follow as they began to head toward the park.

---


	2. Chapter 2

Arisusa smiled and put her hands on her hips. "This brings good old memories. Well, "she said and grabbed all her Pokeballs and threw them into the air, "Come on out everybody!"

Haunter grew excited to see all his Pokepals together at once. As each appeared one by one he floated over to them and waved. First out came Dusclops, then Ampharos, then Sudowoodo, then Cacturne, and last Deoxys.

Chris smiled at Arisusa then grabbed all her Pokeballs and sent out her Pokemon. First being Persia, then Blaze, then Meganium, and last Dragonair. Of course her Leafia was already out.

Ace, Luke and Melody sent out their Pokemon. Although Melody left one Pokeball on her belt. Arisusa noticed but didn't say anything.

Ace's Pokemon were Dracos, a Charizard, Goji, a Totodile, Alakazam, and Fang, an Eevee.

Luke's Pokemon were Grovyle, Vixi, a Vulpix, and Poochyena.

Melody's Pokemon were Skitty and an Eevee.

Arisusa smiled and laughed as she saw Haunter float over and wave at all the Pokemon to introduce himself. Chris laughed along with her and went over to the bench to start mending at her Pokemon.

"Luke bring me Leafia please," Chris said to Luke who was still holding her Leafia after the battle. Luke nodded with a smile and walked over to her. He handed her Leafia then sat next to her. Ace and Melody went to another bench to sit and talk. Chris first helped Leafia, cleaning any cuts and giving her some potions. At the same time Arisusa was tending Dusclops since he too was a bit hurt. Ace and Luke got up at one point to sit down closer together with Melody and Chris to talk and suddenly Blaze reared his head back and neighed at them. Then he stopped and trotted over to Chris.

"Chris your crazy Rapidash tried to kill us again!" Ace yelled. Chris didn't look at him and only said "That's nice Ace."

Arisusa giggled then sent Dusclops off to tend at Sudowoodo till she noticed Deoxys leaning against the tree with one hand on his head. She got up and went over to him.

"It's ok Deoxys, the loud noises and people are gone. You can be calm now." She started to pat him on the back and he calmed down. "Good, why don't you go by the water, it'll cool you down."  
Deoxys nodded and hovered over to the water. Arisusa smiled then headed back over to the bench to tend Sudowoodo's scratches.

As this happened Chris decided to start a conversation.

"So what have you been up to, Arisusa?"

Arisusa shrugged, "Well getting very close to making it to the Pokemon League. Other than that just traveling around, you?"

Chris shrugged too, "Eh we're doing fine. We met Melody and I just got a badge, that's about it. Hey…what happened to Demi I don't see him out here."

Arisusa paused at what she was doing and didn't say anything. She just looked down and held back tears. Sudowoodo looked up sadly at Arisusa and tried to cheer her up. Arisusa only picked her hand up and placed it on top of his head then quietly said, "He's been hurt…badly…he can't come with me anymore and has to stay behind with my parents."

Chris looked sadly at Arisusa. "Oh…I'm sorry. I know I couldn't manage traveling without Persia." She then patted Persia on the head, who purred in response.

Arisusa didn't respond and wiped away tears that managed to trickle down her cheek. Sudowoodo made a sad sound and she sobbed softly before holding him close for comfort. Persia tilted his head to the side, then walked over to her and licked her on the cheek with his sand papery tongue.

Arisusa half laughed and coughed and patted him on the head. "Thanks." She then sighed and finished tending Sudowoodo then got up to get the Pokechow ready for her Pokemon.

Chris only watched then smiled at Persia who returned to her side and patted him on the head.

Sudowoodo followed Arisusa but she smiled at him and told him to play with the others while she prepared the food. Sudowoodo didn't argue and did as she said. He ran over to Alakazam who was levitating things to show off to Goji, Skitty, Eevee, Vixi and Fang. Chris smiled and told Persia to go join in with the playing.

Finally now that Arisusa had lightened up she smiled and looked over to Chris.

"Soooo…about you and Luke there. Since when did you start going out?"  
She grinned after saying that and poured some Pokechow into a bowl, which the sound attracted her Ampharos and Cacturne.

Chris blushed, "Well I-"

She was cut off by Ace's smart mouth saying, "Well…they've always liked each other. Yet they've been too freaking stubborn to do anything so anyways after our group got back together after this fight I found those two," he pointed at Luke and Chris, "making out and stuff."

"BLAZE!" Chris yelled while blushing madly. Blaze, who was sitting next to her anyway, got up quickly and chased after Ace.

Arisusa then started to fall over laughing, causing her Ampharos and Cacturne to look down at her curiously. "Haha that's awesome!" She said, getting up and grabbing three bowls of food. "Ok guys…food!" Her Pokemon came running over, except for Deoxys, and started to chow down. Arisusa giggled, "You guys have such big appetites." She sat down between Dusclops and Haunter and watched them with a big smile on her face.

Chris smiled and poured food for her and her friends' Pokemon, announced that it's been poured and the same thing happened with her.

Arisusa laughed, "They are so cute when being gluttons!"

Luke grinned, "Yeah when Chris and I were young my brother's old Mightyena nearly killed us trying to get to its food. Pokemon just have that big of appetites."

Arisusa smiled, got up and sat down next to Chris. Then she grabbed out a sandwich and held it out. "Anybody want one? I've got plenty."

"We have our own, thanks," Melody said with a smile. Ace, who was panting from running away from Blaze, sat down next to her and took a sandwich she handed him. Chris pulled out two sandwiches and gave one to Luke. The five trainers and their Pokemon sat their munching on food for a while. Listening to the sound of the water fountain and birds in trees. And occasionally the sound of the wind blowing the trees; and of course the sound of the Pokemon happily munching about.

Persia at one point got up and walked over to Chris and put his head between Luke and Chris. Chris smiled and patted him on the head. Then Arisusa's Haunter floated over to her after noticing she had opened a bag of saltine crackers. She turned her head to look at the scenery and Haunter stole the cracker that she had in her hand. So when she went to take a bite she was biting thin air. Right away she knew who it was. She sighed and closed her eyes, then said, "Give it back Haunter."

Haunter stuck his tongue out then ate it anyway.

Arisusa smirked, "You're lucky I love you." She then handed him another and he began to munch on it.

Chris laughed, "Haunters really love playing pranks don't they?" She then grabbed a pretzel from her bag and handed it to Persia who ate it happily.

"Yeah they sure do…that's why I love them!" She then pulled her Haunter down and held him close. He smiled and reached for another cracker.

Chris spoke of her Persia and another Pokemon named Taka, Arisusa smiled at her and looked over to see all her Pokemon done eating and playing about.

Ace got up and sat down next to Arisusa and turned to her. "So what're your goals?"

Arisusa shrugged, "Nothing really. Just defeat the gyms and the Elite Four…maybe meet more legendary Pokemon. And of course just be happy with the ones I've caught so far and with ones I may catch in the future."

Ace nodded, "Ok. Chris here wants to be a Pokemon Master, and a gym leader. Luke wants to be a professor and Melody is…well she's watching Pokemon as pets really."

Arisusa nodded a bit and shivered for a moment. Haunter had gone invisible so he could float through her arms and go play.

"I hate it when he does that," she said, rubbing her arms a bit. Then she went back to speaking to Ace.

"Well becoming a gym leader doesn't sound too bad. I might catch more ghost Pokemon and become a ghost gym leader," she said with a smile. Ace nodded a bit and just sat there silently. So did Arisusa. Eventually he left and she turned her attention to the water fountain. She saw Sudowoodo looking over to maybe see his reflection, but she noticed that Goji was in the water who seemed tempted to splash him. She yelled," Watch out Sudowoodo!"

Sudowoodo noticed Goji and jumped back just in time. Arisusa sighed with relief. Ace had noticed what happened and said," Whoops…Goji! Don't do that he's a rock type!"

Goji smiled and splashed in the water, then went over to Deoxys and splashed him a bit. Deoxys looked annoyed and went over to a tree to rest in the shade.

Arisusa sighed again, "Like any rock Pokemon…he doesn't like water."

Ace perked up a bit, "That reminds me…Melody," he turned to her and she looked at him curiously, "Let him out."

Arisusa looked curiously and excitedly as she reached slowly and nervously for the Pokeball on her belt that she didn't let out earlier. Chris noticed and scooted closer to Luke and turned her head away.

Melody then threw the ball up into the air and out came an Onyx. Chris gulped and clung to Luke's arm.

Arisusa looked shocked and stood up quickly, "Why did you maker her do that!? Sheesh."

Ace ignored her and walked over to Chris. "It's for Chris' own good." He then yanked her away, harshly, from Luke and made her stand up to face Onyx. But she kept her head turned away and her eyes closed tight. "We're helping her get over her fear of Rock types, one step at a time." He then took his hand and placed it on her chin, then pulled her head to face Onyx. But she still kept her eyes shut and began to tremble.

"Still!" Arisusa yelled," It's cruel. And…hey!" She then ran over and pulled his hand off Chris' wrist. "Quit ignoring me damnit!" She then pulled Chris away from him quickly and looked over her shoulder and called for Haunter.

Haunter, who was making funny faces to some of the Pokemon, disappeared and the popped right up in front of Ace. He could tell by the tone of his trainer's voice that she wanted to lick someone, and since he noticed her yelling at Ace earlier he decided he was the one. So he pulled out his long tongue and ran it against Ace. It wasn't a normal friendly lick either. It was the attack Lick, causing Ace to be paralyzed.

"Good," Arisusa said with a grin, "Now Melody return your Onyx please!"

Melody, who never fully agreed with torturing Chris so, nodded and returned her Onyx. Arisusa smiled and nodded a "thank you" to her. She then looked at Haunter, who was doing the usual "Haunter cackle" because of the look on Ace's face, and told him he did well. Haunter nodded then went back to doing mischievous things.

Arisusa then turned to Chris and asked, "Are you alright?"

Chris didn't look at her and mumbled, "It's alright Arisusa. I agreed to doing this a few weeks ago. Since the next gym is full of Rock types…I…I have to get over the fear eventually!"

"Well…still!" Arisusa sighed. "We're here to have fun, not suffer." She then crossed her arms.

Luke then got up and hugged Chris from behind, which caused her to lighten up and blush a bit. "She's right ya know," he said," And I still don't think we should be using an Onyx…not just yet."

Chris nodded softly then turned around to hug him back. Arisusa smiled, then left them alone and walked over to a swing. She sat down and swung slowly by switching from heel to toe on the dirt. Suddenly she felt a tug. She looked over to see Cacturne using vine whip to hold onto the swing. She smiled and he began to push her. She laughed and yelled for him to push her higher, so he did just that.

Suddenly Chris jumped on Persia's back and told him to walk over to Arisusa. She could see Chris wanted to talk to her so she told her Cacturne to stop, and he obeyed.

"Wanna race?" she asked with a grin.

Arisusa jumped off the swing and smiled, "Of course!"

Then she looked around. Haunter and Sudowoodo were way too small. Dusclops was an ok size but he was a bit too…well heavy set you could say so he would be slow. He just wasn't the racing type. It would be uncomfortable to ride Cacturne because of his spikes and she feared she was a little too heavy for her Ampharos. All that was left was…she looked over at Deoxys under the tree. She smiled and skipped over to him. She stopped and placed her hands behind her back. He looked up at her curiously.  
Arisusa then put her hands in front of her face and put them palm to palm, "Pleaaaaase Deoxys! Let me ride you for a little race against Chris and her Persia."

Deoxys got up knowing there was now way out of this. Arisusa cheered and jumped up and down. She then went behind him but before jumping onto his back she said, "Make sure you run not float since that's cheating!"

Deoxys nodded and held his hands out, she jumped onto his back and he held her firm by the legs.

Chris smiled and pointed out the starting line. It was a small clear path. Her Persia walked over to it. Deoxys followed. Once he was standing next to Persia, Chris gripped Persia's fur and Arisusa put her arms around Deoxys' neck and the two waited anxiously.

Luke then got up, walked over and held his hand up.

"Ok ready…set…" he then dropped his hand down quickly and yelled, "…go!"

Persia and Deoxys dashed off. But already Deoxys began to slow down. He was way too used to floating or just standing around most of the time. He also had the weight of Arisusa on his back. He changed his arms to tentacles so he could hold onto her better and caught up. But Persia seemed to only be taking it easy on him and sped up. Deoxys became very annoyed. There was one thing he hated the most, besides most humans, and it was loosing. He didn't care what Arisusa would say now, he was NOT going to loose. So he changed into Speed form, and while still keeping a firm grip on his trainer, instantly won. Then he set Arisusa down gently, changed back into Normal form and crossed his arms. Persia slowed down and walked over to them calmly. Chris laughed as she saw Arisusa yelling at Deoxys about cheating. Poor Deoxys was a bit confused he thought his trainer would actually be happy to have won. He was actually rather proud of himself earlier too.

Chris dismounted Persia and laughed. Arisusa sighed and faced her. "I'm sorry he just hates to loose."

Chris waved her hand. "Nah it's alright. It was fun, and funny, though!" She smiled at her and Arisusa smiled back.

She then walked back to the swing she was sitting on earlier and looked over to see Deoxys getting comfortable. She smiled when she saw Sudowoodo with Goji and some of the other Pokemon walking toward him. Chris sat down next to Arisusa, who pointed out Sudowoodo and the others. Chris smiled too.

"Let's see what happens this time," Arisusa said grinning now. "Poor guy can't have any alone time."

Chris nodded.

Goji then walked over to Deoxys and took him by the hand trying to make an attempt to pull the large Pokemon to his feet.

Ace, who had noticed his Pokemon walking over to Deoxys, smirked, "This…shall be interesting."

Chris giggled and remembered the last time when Bubbles and Vixi did the same thing to get him to play. And they won with their cute baby looks, since Deoxys couldn't resist babies, but was Goji going to be able to convince Deoxys this time?

Deoxys then looked down at Goji and wasn't the slightest bit infatuated. He looked up at Sudowoodo and gave him a glare; as if thinking Sudowoodo was in charge of having Goji bother him. Sudowoodo gasped and stumbled back, bumping into Cacturne. Cacturne looked down at Sudowoodo and smiled and held out a spiky hand and helped him up. Once Sudowoodo was on his feet again Cacturne turned his attention to Deoxys with his same smile on his face. Deoxys looked at him, still annoyed, and tried to avoid eye contact.

Arisusa smiled, "I don't know why but just like Demi Cacturne has some ability to convince Deoxys to do things and keep him in order."

Chris looked over at Arisusa then back at the Pokemon and was curious as what to see next.

Cacturne walked closer to Deoxys and looked him in the eyes; the two seemed to start communicating with each other. First it appeared as if Cacturne was saying, "Come on and play with us!" Then Deoxys would shake his head as if saying a big, fat "No!" Suddenly Melody's Skitty trotted over to Deoxys happily. She made cat like noises as she came over to him, grabbing his attention. And if Deoxys had skin, you would see him blush. He wanted to reach forward and pet Skitty, but shook his head and crossed his arms and looked very annoyed.

Arisusa wanted to laugh and fall off the swing. But she stayed seated and giggled while saying, "I just love that look!"

"Which…that weird one when he looked like he wanted to eat Skitty up since she's cute or the annoyed one?" Chris asked.

"Both!" Arisusa said along with a suddenly burst of laughter as she noticed Skitty pawing at his leg. Deoxys suddenly stood, picked up Skitty and walked off toward the other Pokemon. He finally gave in. Goji clapped his hands together and the other Pokemon cheered. Then they ran around him cheering even more.

Arisusa stopped laughing and smiled, "I'm glad he can be around other Pokemon that are this friendly. It shows him that he can trust other living beings."

Chris smiled, "Yeah. From the last time we met he's definitely seemed to lighten up. He still appears stubborn when it comes to playing along with the others."

Arisusa giggled, "Yeah he just thinks he's too big and strong to playing little kiddy games."

Deoxys then put Skitty down and watched as she ran around his legs happily, making the cat noises again.

Persia, who was sitting close to Chris, shook his head and appeared to say "the poor guy, glad I'm not in his situation". Arisusa's Ampharos, who was busy looking in the water fountain, finally turned her attention over to Deoxys and being circled by the Pokemon that had convinced him to come out and play. She let out a happy noise, ran over to them and lit up a bulb to show friendliness. Haunter also decided to join the fun. He left his trainer's side and floated over to Deoxys and began to circle his head. Haunter let out the usual silly "haunter cackle" too as he circled Deoxys.

Dusclops, still being the same shy Pokemon he is, wanted nothing to do with that and stayed with Arisusa. Arisusa looked over at him and grinned.

"Ok if Deoxys can do it then so can you."

"Yeah," Chris said and looked over at Persia and Blaze sitting under the shade," You two get your butts over there!"

Arisusa noticed Dusclops didn't seem to want to budge so she got up and began to push him over there. "C'mon! You know Deoxys is just as untrusting as you are. So like I said if he can do it…ugh…you're heavy…then so can…you!" She then managed to get him over there. She smiled and nodded her head, then looked over at Chris to see her doing the same thing with Persia and Blaze.

Even though Dusclops was forced over to the crowd, he still stuck to his trainer like glue. Arisusa sighed and patted him on the head, "I love you too. Now…go."

Dusclops did a few glances from his trainer to the crowd before finally walking over and standing by them. Deoxys looked over at him then noticed Persia and Blaze now joined the group. Thankfully the three didn't circle him and only stood there. But suddenly he heard his trainer yell out happily. "Me too, me too!" He looked over to her and saw her jump into the circle and run around like an idiot. Then she paused, causing the others behind to her to pause, and got a great idea.

"Chris! Let's play ring around the rosies!"

Chris nodded and ran over to them, then paused. "Wait! Let's have one more of my Pokemon join. Oh and Luke you come here too!"

Luke nodded and got up as Chris reached for the last Pokeball on her belt.

"Come on out and have fun too Moltres!"

Moltres came out spreading his wings and let out a cry. Then he looked down at Deoxys and right away recognized him. But he could also tell he wasn't sent out to battle and saw the annoyed look on Deoxys' face. Moltres seemed to start laughing at Deoxys. Moltres then flew above Deoxys and waited as the Pokemon and trainers below him stood in a circle. Goji joined hands with Sudowoodo and Cacturne, Arisusa joined hands with Sudowoodo and Chris, Chris joined hands with Luke and Arisusa and Luke joined hands with his Grovyle, and so on till there was a connected circle around Deoxys. Then they all began to move to their left and began singing the song. Deoxys closed his eyes, trying to ignore the noise and large fire bird flying above him, mocking him. If it wasn't for Vixi, Skitty and a few other small and cute Pokemon he would've left them already. As they danced around Deoxys, Chris had noticed at one point Persia was trying to prevent Blaze from mauling Luke since his hand was holding hers. She laughed and then kept singing. Eventually Deoxys gave in and if he could, he would be smiling at the moment. He couldn't help but admit that…it was all fun. Finally the last bit of the song came.

"Ashes, ashes we all fall…down!" Luke, Arisusa and Chris said together. The trainers and her Pokemon fell down, along with Moltres. Deoxys looked at them all and slowly dropped to his knees.

Arisusa cracked up, "He thinks he has to fall too!" Chris laughed with her. Then noticed Blaze run over to the group and stand between Luke and Chris, he let out a snort.

Chris sighed. "Blaze…we're supposed to be 'dead' so…fall down."

Blaze let out another snort and plotted his butt down.

Chris sighed and looked obviously annoyed by her Pokemon's actions as Arisusa laughed. She found so many things funny that she couldn't stop laughing! She began to laugh so hard tears were forming in her eyes. And ever since the Demi incident her Pokemon would notice her cry, and sometimes even bawl, at random. So right away her Pokemon mistook her happy tears for sad ones and ran over to her side. Arisusa stopped laughing and looked at them confused. She noticed they all looked worried…even Deoxys. She smiled and wiped away the tears.

"It's alright guys! These are happy tears. See," she said and pointed at the smile on her face. The Pokemon seemed to sigh and she smiled, holding her arms out for a group hug. Her Pokemon always knew when it was a group hug and jumped into her arms, including Deoxys.

Chris watched this all and became jealous. "Alright our turn!" She said and held out her arms. Her Pokemon also ran into her arms along with Luke. After the two separate group hugs were over with, Arisusa let out a scream "big group hug!" and the trainers hugged each other and the Pokemon hugged the three trainers causing a large amount of Pokemon to form what looked like a pile.

Moltres let out a happy cry and pecked Chris gently on the head. Chris petted his peak and laughed, "Love you too Moltres."

Arisusa wanted to squeal from such happiness and hugged her closet Pokemon, which was Dusclops, really close. She couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a happy squeal. "I love you!"

Then she looked up to see her other Pokemon seemed jealous. She then hugged each separately saying that she loved them too.

Ace made a fake "gag" noise and crossed his arms, "Would you guys all stop? Trying to make me sick or something?"

Arisusa glared at him and then stuck out her tongue. "You're just jealous! But if you want loving so badly then here…Haunter!"

Haunter nodded and floated from the pile of Pokemon and floated over to Ace. He let out what seemed to be an almost girl-ish squeal, jumped to his feet and began to run. Melody watched everything with a smile. Not even seeming to care that her boyfriend was being chased by a Haunter who wanted to lick him and cause him to be paralyzed. She did say "Poor Ace" though.

Arisusa crossed her arms, "Serves him right. Mostly for treating Chris badly."

Luke smiled, "You know he doesn't ever fully mean it. They love each other deep down and he just wants best for her so she can reach the top. To do that she needs to over her fear and he's only trying to help her with that."

Arisusa didn't respond.

Chris crossed her arms too, "Well you'd be scared of rock types too if-"

But she was cut off by Luke giving her another hug from behind. "I know, I know. I'm not blaming you for anything. Nor is Ace."

Arisusa closed her eyes and muttered a "Still he doesn't have to be _that_ harsh."

Chris, who sat right next to her, heard her and smiled. Reassuring that she had agreed to everything and didn't really care anymore. She did grin and agree getting back at Ace with Arisusa's Haunter _was_ fun though.

Luke seemed to shiver," Girls are so cruel."

Arisusa smirked, "Oh yes. We. Are."

Chris laughed and pointed at Ace, watching him running around the park and yelled out. "Dance monkey boy dance!" Since he did appear to be dancing the way he was running.

This gave Arisusa an idea. "You know he actually _could_ make Ace dance. Ghosts can control people. Want me to?"

Ace then heard it all and yelled as he ran, "You are so getting it when I get through this Chris!"

Chris folded her arms, "Yeah right. You obviously forgot I got two new big Pokemon and a men hating Rapidash right?"

Arisusa grinned. Chris then turned to Arisusa and responded to her question in some sort of way. "Heh you should let me borrow him for next time I go home."

Luke blinked. "Chris…you wouldn't…that's so cruel! You wouldn't really do that to your dad would you!?"

Arisusa looked at them curiously. "Dad? Honestly you can't have that bad of a dad can you Chris? And even if you wanted to borrow Haunter he wouldn't obey you. He only obeys me."

Chris frowned, "Well that sucks. But yes I DO hate my dad that much. He's a total ass." She then began to mumble harsh things about her dad that Arisusa only ignored. Melody then walked over to them and told Arisusa how Chris and her father didn't get along all too well. Blaze suddenly let out a snort. As if saying "yeah the problem is that he's a total ass!"

Arisusa rubbed her chin then looked over and saw that Ace could no longer run and Haunter finally caught up. He licked him all along the face and spit began to drip down his cheek. Arisusa laughed. "Great one Haunter! Nice and slobbery too! Haha oh yeah! Melody you better get some paralyze healer or something! Because your boyfriend won't be able to more for a whiiiiile." She then held out a hand for a high five with Haunter, who then floated over and gave her a high five and then let out his "haunter cackle" once more.

Melody took Arisusa seriously and nodded, "Yeah I have some. Stuff like this always happens." She got up and went over to her bag and began to dig for the medicine.

Arisusa only grinned then fell onto her back and looked up to the sky. She finally noticed the clouds having a pink and orangish tint and the sky was becoming dark.

"Uh oh…looks like the sun is setting. We were having so much fun we didn't even notice how late it's gotten." She lied there and thought for a bit. Then she sat up quickly, "I know let's have a camp out! With all our Pokemon out and everything, right by the fire!"

Melody turned her attention to them, "What? Camping again?"

Luke smirked and brought a fist to his face. He made fake coughing noises and in between the coughs he said "city girl".

Arisusa turned to her Pokemon with her arms out wide, "What do you guys think?"

Her Pokemon all let out a cheer. She smiled and took it as a yes.

Chris smiled then turned to her Persia, "See we get to go out camping again! Just like when we were younger. You, me, Luke and Brandon and…" then she paused. She shook her self and perked up again, "…and well just like we used too!"

Arisusa looked at Chris curiously, "Why'd you pause?"

Chris shook her head, "It's nothing."

Arisusa furrowed her brow and waited for Chris to say something. But since she didn't after almost a minute's time of waiting Arisusa jumped to her feet and ran over to a swing.

"We still have enough time to play before sun down. So c'mon!" She yelled to the others. Luke and Chris jumped to their feet and joined Arisusa while the Pokemon went their separate ways to play.

Meanwhile Melody was healing Ace from his paralysis.

"Ok Ace try to move."

He gingerly moved an arm, then a leg and grinned. "Finally…thanks ever so much for the help Chris."

Chris turned her attention to him and looked angry. "It was Arisusa's Haunter not me; although it _was_ funny."

Arisusa then crossed her arms, "Blame Chris for something I did and you'll get licked again."

Haunter then saw that as his cue to pop up in front of Ace. Ace cringed and stepped back a bit.

Chris laughed and shook her head, "It's ok Arisusa."

Arisusa looked at her as if saying "are you sure" and Chris nodded. Arisusa whistled and Haunter went back over to her and licked her kindly. Arisusa laughed and petted him.

Goji then came from the water and ran over to his trainer, giving him a nice bite on the leg. It was his way of showing he cared.

Ace flinched and slapped his forehead. "I love you too Goji…"

As it got late and they began to eat their next meal Ace brought up the issue with Chris' dad again.

"I thought you were over exaggerating before we went to the wedding, but seriously…I can't stand him! How he produced two kids as good as Chris and her brother is beyond me." He then crossed his arms.

Chris set her head on her chin and looked annoyed, "Tell me something I don't know."

It was quiet for a while. Arisusa looked back and forth at everyone and was obviously confused.

"Ok he can't be _that_ bad…can he?"

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"He IS!" Ace said. "Chris do you mind me sharing?"

Chris closed her eyes and kept her head on her chin and shrugged.

"Right," Ace said. "It was the day after the wedding. I hear yelling in the kitchen so I got curious and took a peak. Inside was Chris and her dad who is yelling at her telling her she can't leave the farm. I suddenly lost it and marched right in. Telling him that she can do what she wants too and MUST get back to training her Pokemon. Then her dad laughed and said 'Ha! My daughter will never be good for anything! Whether trainer, researcher or even a wife. She'll always be a weak little girl that relies on everyone else!' Ace paused and punched the ground. "The bastard…"

Arisusa sat there and blinked. After a long pause she muttered the words, "Dick head."

Haunter, who was sitting in her lap, nodded in agreement. Arisusa looked down at him and popped him playfully on the head.

Luke laughed. "What's funny is that same 'worthless' person we're talking about is the same person who got a Persia to evolve into an all entirely new Pokemon, capture a Moltres and earned the trust of a wild, abused Ponyta."

Arisusa then crossed her arms. "Well I should have Haunter lick him really good that he'll be paralyzed for weeks. And…and I'll have Cacturne hit him with his spiky arms! Oh! And Ampharos can shock him, and Dusclops confuse him big time and…and the final touch will be Deoxys sending him flying with his powerful attack!"

Chris looked at Arisusa with a raised eyebrow. "If you did that…I'd be one of the happiest girls in the world."

Arisusa grinned. "Show me where he is and I'll do that!"

Chris grinned too. "It could be arranged. Then that way Brando would the ranch, Ruby could travel with me again, and of course I would never have to see my father again!" She then sighed and stood up straight. "But alas I promised my grandma I would behave for him…would having one of my friend's Pokemon kill him even be considered misbehaving?"

Arisusa shrugged. "Technically it's _my_ Pokemon doing it. So you wouldn't be the one misbehaving."

They sat there quietly again. Suddenly Melody broke the silence by saying. "I've never met him…but still. Chris…he and your brother are the only family you've got."

Chris grumbled and set her head on her chin again. "I know, I know…"

They sat there quietly for the rest of the night. Eventually some of the Pokemon began to fall asleep so the trainers pulled out their sleeping bags/blankets and pillows. Arisusa never liked sleeping in sleeping bags, she preferred to use her Pokemon. She leaned against Dusclops, who was leaning against a tree comfortably. Dusclops held a hand out and Arisusa placed her pillow on it then her head on the pillow.

Chris smiled and stretched before lying down on her sleeping bag. Luke was lying right beside her, already drifting off to sleep. His Pokemon were all curled up close to his head and some on top of him. A few feet by Luke was Melody and Ace sleeping in one large sleeping bag and their Pokemon curled up around them.

Chris looked up at the starry sky with a big grin. "Just like when I was little. My friends and I always used to go out camping with our Pokemon and would enjoy the starry view."

She then lifted a hand and traced the easiest to find constellation, the big dipper.

Arisusa looked at Chris with a smile, then yawned and snuggled against Dusclops. Persia curled up against Chris, keeping the side of her body that wasn't facing the fire warm.

Arisusa then pulled her blanket over her shoulder and shut her eyes while having a smile on her face. All her Pokemon found somewhere to sleep close by here. Deoxys was leaning against the other side of the tree Dusclops was. He found it cozy to sleep near his trainer but away from a large crowd of Pokemon and humans. He didn't fall to sleep right away like the others and looked up at the stars. Haunter was sleeping near Arisusa's feet but couldn't seem to get comfortable. So he groggily floated over to her and crawled under her arm till she held him close.

Chris smiled and shut her eyes, snuggly her head against Persia's fur. She murmured softly but well enough for others around her to hear, "Goodnight everyone."

Her Moltres looked down at her kindly before sticking his head behind a wing and drifted off to sleep.

Arisusa heard Chris and wanted to respond, but was too tired to utter anything. Finally the thought drifted off as she and the others fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

--

Birds sang, the air was fresh and Chris was first to wake up. Well among the other trainers. She yawned and stretched her arms before noticing that Persia was already awake. She smiled and stroked him on the head. "Good morning Persia."

Arisusa then woke up from Chris talking. She opened one eye, seeing only Dusclops' chest. She smiled and turned around to face Chris.

"Chris…'morning," she said groggily. She then stretched, forgetting about the Haunter sleeping soundly in her arms, and yawned. Haunter woke up right away from the feeling of eating dirt. He floated up and looked at Arisusa annoyed.

Arisusa looked at him with one eye opened and was still yawning, "Oh…sorry Haunter."

She hugged him to apologize and he right away forgave her.

Chris smiled and responded with a "good morning" back at Arisusa. Then she looked to her left to see Luke still sleeping soundly.

"Still asleep," she murmured. "Funny since he and I are usually the first to be up at the crack of dawn."

She then stood up and went to wake up her other Pokemon. She apologized to those who seemed annoyed to have been woken up from a lovely dream.

As Chris was waking her Pokemon Arisusa did the same. First she patted Dusclops calmly on the belly, saying the words, "Wakie, wakie."

Dusclops right away woke up from the soft sounds of his trainer's voice. He looked at her with what seemed like a smile and stood up straight. This woke up Sudowoodo who had also used him as a large pillow. Sudowoodo scratched his head and stood there groggily, but didn't appear too angry. Arisusa giggled softly and went to wake up the others. When she got to waking Deoxys she noticed he was already up. It worried her. What if he hadn't slept at all? He had a habit of doing things like that.

"Did you sleep at all Deoxys?" she asked softly.

Deoxys looked up at her calmly and nodded.

Arisusa sighed, "That's good. It's good to get some rest, since it's very good for your health."

Deoxys nodded again then stood up. He looked Arisusa into the eyes calmly before walking over to the other Pokemon who were already awake.

Arisusa smiled, "I just love this feeling after just waking up and you're surrounded by the ones you love."

Chris grinned happily, "I agree." She then patted her Moltres softly on the wing. He then lifted that wing along with his head that was tucked under the wing. He blinked for a bit, trying to wake up before stretching his wings.

Chris smiled, "He's not very good at waking up. Most of my Pokemon aren't."

Arisusa giggled, "Ah. Well my Pokemon wake up fine; now…how about we make some breakfast for the others."

"Sure!" Chris said happily and went over to the campfire that was now burnt out. She looked into her bag while Arisusa did the same.

"So what do you have?" Chris asked.

"Um…just some eggs, haven't restocked on food in a while." Arisusa said, looking a bit sheepish to not have enough food to supply for the five of them.

"Ah it's ok. I've got some eggs too, along with some bacon and a few rolls of bread."

"Good! We can have some eggs with bacon and bread. Perfect breakfast."

Chris nodded and clicked her tongue for Blaze to come over as Arisusa began to crack some eggs onto a frying pan.

Chris looked at the logs and frowned, "We might need more firewood."

"Alright," Arisusa said. "Sudowoodo and Deoxys can go fetch some."

She then looked over at them and they nodded and headed off to look for wood for the fire.

Chris nodded, "Alright for the time being…Blaze use Flamethrower!"

Blaze reared his head back and sent off a large amount of flames toward the firewood. Right away the old campfire was lit.

"Ah it's a great thing to have a fire Pokemon around," Arisusa said with a grin.

"I don't have any. I usually have to have Deoxys use his attacks on the firewood. But he has a habit of going over board and blows it all up. So then I have to fetch more wood and set it up all over again." She laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

Chris giggled a bit. "Yep, fire types have their perk."

Persia perked his head up and looked at her jealously.

Chris grinned, "You do too Persia! You're my baby! You all are!"

All her other Pokemon looked at her happily and Persia licked her then knocked her over and nuzzled her. Chris laughed as she tried to get the large cat off her.

Arisusa laughed and held the pan out over the fire. She didn't have anything to hold it so after a while her arm started to hurt. Her Cacturne noticed and came over to her. He knelt down next to her and used his Vine Whip to hold the pan.

Arisusa smiled up at him. "Thanks Cacturne!"

Cacturne nodded at her with a smile.

"Alright," Arisusa said and stood up. "What next? Oh! Prepare food for the Pokemon."

She then went to her bag and pulled out the bowls and bag of Pokechow out. She began to pour. Sudowoodo became excited when he noticed his trainer pouring food and ran over to her with wood in his hands. Deoxys walked behind him calmly, not as eager to eat.

Arisusa laughed and patted Sudowoodo on the head as he placed the wood down and jumped up and down wanting the food. "Alright you get the first bit. Here." She handed him his bowl and he happily walked off with it.

Arisusa paused at one point and told Cacturne to turn the eggs over. He did so by grabbing a near by spatula and used another bit of Vine Whip to hold it.

"I'll start another fire for the bacon," Chris said.

Arisusa nodded, "Good idea. We'll get the food done faster and it'll all be fresh by then.

Chris then gathered the other firewood Sudowoodo and Deoxys had brought them and ordered Blaze to use Flamethrower on the new campfire. After that she threw the spare bit of wood onto the older campfire.

Eventually as the food got near being finished Arisusa decided it was time they woke up the others. Which it amazed her how the smell of eggs and bacon didn't wake them up.

"I got it!" Chris said and got up.

First she went over to Ace and shook him, saying the words Arisusa had said to her Dusclops. But Ace only moaned and rolled over.

"Fine!" Chris said and put her hands on her hips, then went over to Luke since she expected more from him. But all he did was the same as Ace.

"That's it I'm getting annoyed!" Chris said and Arisusa laughed.

Chris then went over to Melody, at first she moaned and tried to swat Chris away. But Chris took her by the arm and pulled her up. "Wake UP Mel!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Melody said with eyes still closed but was yelling at her. She then rubbed her arm before rubbing her eyes and opening them.

"Ugh I can't get Ace and Luke up," Chris said as she walked back to Arisusa.

Arisusa grinned, "That's ok I got it. Oh Haaaunter!"

Haunter stopped munching on his Pokechow and looked over at his partner curiously. He saw her grinning at him and pointing at Ace and Luke with two fingers. Haunter grinned and floated over to Ace first.

Blaze and Persia had noticed this and had grins on their faces, they knew what was coming up next.

Haunter gathered up a lot of spit and licked Ace all over. Chris was already howling with laughter as Ace got up quickly and began to try and wipe it off. Cursing as he did so. Then Haunter floated over to Luke and got him rather good as well.

"Awww gross!" Luke said as he opened his eyes to see his arms and face was covered in ghost slobber, which had chunks of Pokechow on it.

Haunter cackled then floated over to Arisusa, who was telling him he did well and had her arms open for a hug. Haunter right away sprung into her arms and cackled happily.

"Very funny," Luke said as he got up and used his blanket to wipe off the rest of the slobber.

Chris stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "That's what you get for not waking up when I tried to kindly in the first place."

Luke only mumbled words to himself.

"Oh stop whining and go wake up your Pokemon. Breakfast is just about ready."

Neither Luke or Ace argued and woke up their Pokemon. Then they packed up their stuff and waited patiently at the bench. Arisusa was feeding all the other Pokemon while Chris and Melody added the final touches to the food.

When breakfast was done and they were all at the table, Chris decided to start a conversation.

"So anything really interesting happen to you Arisusa?"

Arisusa swallowed some eggs before responding. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and shrugged. "Besides catching new Pokemon…uh nothing actually." She left out the bit about Demi becoming injured since she didn't want the morning to start off sad.

"Ah, well for me it would probably be catching Moltres and evolve Persia."

Arisusa nodded. Then after that no one knew what else to talk about. So they ate and after that packed up some more. Before deciding to take their separate ways the five played a nice game of hide and seek, even though Deoxys and Ace were forced into doing it unwillingly.

By the middle of the day Chris, Luke, Ace and Melody decided it was time they left.

"I do hope we meet again," Chris said.

Arisusa looked at Chris sadly. "Yeah, maybe when we're older and owning Gyms."

"Well," Chris said winking, "Keep a look out for a new all Fire type Gym, that'll be mine!"

"And you better keep a look out for all Ghost type," Arisusa said.

They laughed for a bit before finally saying their final goodbyes. Arisusa was heading south for the next Gym as Chris headed north for a different Gym. As they walked they kept each other's final words to each other in mind. They were definitely going to meet up again one day.


End file.
